The Samsara Eye in Fairy Tail
by Unforgettable Ink
Summary: Yahiko wakes up in a new world with memories of what he did as the Deva Path. He has also some how manged to retain the Rinnegan. He is shocked to find that he has the piercings and that his body is younger. Watch as Yahiko tries to find peace in this new world. Parings are Yahiko x Erza x Levy x Juvia If you don't like it then don't read.


**Hey everyone. This is my next story. I hope you like it. In this story Yahiko will have the Rinnegan. He will also look like the Deva Path but younger. I could have put him in as pain, but pain is technically Nagato. This story won't be the same as my other one. There are going to be differences from that storyline and this one. This starts in X774. Ten years before the start of cannon. The pairings are Yahiko x Erza x Levy x Juvia. This seems kind of rushed but I hope everyone likes this story. **

Yahiko woke up in the middle of the forest. He was confused. It was dark and the middle of the night. The moon was shining in the sky. Yahiko stared at it for a while wondering where he was. He remembered that he had died. Nagato had killed him in order to save Konan. He remembered that Nagato had used his body for the Deva Path. Nagato didn't know but during all that time he was able to observe everything. He knew what his everything that they did using his body. He also remembered Nagato had died. He remembered when Nagato had used up to much of his power to bring back all the members of the hidden leaf village back to life.

He had seen everything through the rinnegan. He remembered all the fights he had been in thanks to Nagato. He remembered fighting against Master Jiraiya. How he and the other paths had killed him. He also remembered his last fight against Naruto. He remembered how Nagato had trusted the boy. He had believed in Naruto who believed in Jiraiya. He had trusted the boy to continue to wait for the day when people will understand each other and true peace will come.

He remembered that he had wanted to get rid of the rain in amegakure. To make the sadness of his homeland vanish. To stop the endless rain. Make that place peaceful for all their comrades. He was sad that he couldn't accomplish his dream. He then thought where he was. He didn't know if this was the afterlife. It looked to ordinary.

The wind blew through the trees and made a soft and soothing rustling sound. He felt calmed now. He stared up at the big bright full moon. He got up slowly. His body was a little numb. He felt something out of place as he stood. The trees seemed just a bit taller. He looked at himself and realized he has gotten short.

"Ahh, I shrunk! What's going on?" yelled Yahiko. His cloths had shrunk too. He was wearing the akatsuki cloak. He was wearing the gray shinobi pants and the shinobi sandals. He was freaking out. He touched his face and felt the piercings. The six on his nose and the two on his bottom lip. He wondered where the hell he was. He wasn't sure what the hell was going one.

He started making his way through the forest. He was stumbling because of his numb legs. He felt weird thanks to his shrunken body. He stumbled upon an omen clearing and saw a small pond. He went to go take a drink. His through was dry, it felt bad. He shoved his head inside the pond and took big drinks. The water seemed all right to drink. After he pulled his head up he cupped some water into his hands and washed his face. After the water went still again he looked at his reflection. He was shocked when he saw he had the Rinnegan. The purple eyes with ripples in them. They seemed weird on his face, being that he was used to seeing them on Nagato. He was wondering why he had them. Even if Nagato had used his body as the Deva path it shouldn't mean that the Rinnegan should still be in his body. He didn't understand what was going on. He was also still wearing the hidden rain village Hitai-ate.

He then saw a woman come out into the clearing. She came from the other side. She looked a little elderly and she had pink hair. She walked up to his seeing him struggle to get up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Yahiko." Said Yahiko.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Somewhere else. I don't know. I remember dying." Said Yahiko.

"You must have hit your head. Come one." She said. She didn't really want to help him but he had this strange feeling about him. Like the anima magic. She helped him to his feet and then gasped. He had the most terrifying eyes she had ever seen. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"It's just my power. Don't worry." Said Yahiko.

She continued to help him. He stumbled a bit as they walked through the forest. They were heading to her house. She wanted to ask him some questions.

"Where are we going?" asked Yahiko.

"We're going to my house. You don't seem to be in the best condition right now." She said.

"What's your name?" asked Yahiko forgetting he had yet to ask her.

"My name is Porlyusica." She said.

"Thank you for helping me Porlyusica." Said Yahiko.

They continued to walk. There soft steps echoing in the silent night. The moon was covered by clouds at this point making it darker, but Yahiko was surprised he was able to see thanks to the Rinnegan. They got to her house and Yahiko saw that it was in a tree. They walked in and Porlyusica helped him into one of the rooms. Yahiko sat on the bed. On his way to the house he remembered everything that happened to him after Nagato died.

"Do you remember where you came from?" asked Porlyusica.

"Yes, I remembered I died. After that my friends used my body, and after he died I woke up in a dark empty void." Said Yahiko.

"A dark empty void?" she asked.

"Yes. Then I heard a voice. It told me it wasn't fair that I died so soon. The voice said it was sorry. It also said it would give me another chance to live again in a new world." Said Yahiko.

"Live again in a new world?" asked Porlyusica.

"Yeah, I remembered when I died to save my friends." Said Yahiko.

"I don't understand explain it to me." Said Porlyusica.

He told her about his life. The hard life in the hidden rain village. How he was an orphan. He told her about his friends and how he formed there group the Akatsuki. He told her how his friend Nagato used his powers on his body explaining the piercings and the weird eyes.

"I think the Rinnegan power is mine now." Said Yahiko.

"I think you hit your head kid. How can a little kid like you do all that?" asked Porlyusica.

"That's something I don't get." Said Yahiko looking at his hand. "When I first died I was 25 years old. Now I'm a kid again."

"Yeah right, you look like your 11 years old." She said.

"I'm telling you the truth." Said Yahiko.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. Go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll figure out what to do with you." Said Porlyusica.

He saw him take off his coat with the red clouds. On his arms there were more piercings. He also had a strange necklace around his neck. It was gray with six spikes on it. He took of the head band and placed it aside as well. He got into the bed and she left.

She wondered if he could be telling the truth. She had felt a strange energy around him that might have been anima. His story sounded incredible, but was there really such a place. It didn't sound like a parallel universe like Edolas. It sounded strange, but it might be true.

_Scene Break_

It was the next morning. Yahiko had come out of the room dressed. Porlyusica had giving him some food and they were eating in silence. Yahiko didn't know what to do. He had been given a new chance to live, but without his friends he didn't know what he should do.

He asked Porlyusica to tell him about this world. She explained the guild systems. She explained how they take on job requests and since he was powerful he should be in one. She recommended a guild know as Fairy Tail.

She told him that she too was form a different world. He believed her. She told him about her friend who was the master of Fairy Tail. She told him about magic and how this world functioned. Yahiko took all of this in. He asked a few questions here and there during her explanation and she answered them. He was wondering if going to the guild Fairy Tail was a good idea. He wanted to continue his goal at world peace. Even if it was in a new world. He wanted to continue to stop the rain on anyone he may encounter. He decided he was going to do some good in this world. He smiled as he thought of this.

He finished eating and he wanted to get going. He stood up.

"Thank you so much. I'll consider going to Fairy Tail." Said Yahiko. "I'll be seeing you."

"Don't come back. I hate company." Said Porlyusica. She smiled as he left.

Yahiko started walking in a random direction. It didn't matter which was he went he knew he would eventually find a town. He walked through the forest all morning. He still couldn't get use to his new smaller body yet.

He finally got out of the forest and was looking down on a town. He saw a lot of people down there. He made his way towards it. He walked by and some people were giving him some stares. He guessed seeing a kid with a lot of piercings and weird eyes wasn't normal either in this world. He went into a random shop.

He was looking for a map. Porlyusica had told him that fairy tail was in Magnolia Town. He first need to know where he was and then figure out where Magnolia Town was and chose the fastest way there. The first three stores he walked into didn't have any maps. On his forth try he found a store that had maps. It was wrapped in plastic and it was rolled up like a poster.

He needed to open it to look at, but he didn't have any money. He thought about just stealing it. He noticed that the clerk was attending to another customer and made his way over to the front door. He was about to step outside when he heard the clerk call out to him.

"Hey you. You brat you have to pay for that!" he yelled pointing to the map in his hands.

"I don't have any money." Said Yahiko.

"Then you don't get to have it." Said the clerk.

Yahiko need the map. He ran outside and the clerk ran after him yelling to come back. He ran forward and then two people stood in his way. Using the Rinnegan he can see they had high levels of magic. At least higher than normal people. One of them was smoking.

"Look at this Wakaba; we got us a little thief." One of them said having heard the clerk shouting at Yahiko.

"It sure looks like it Macao." Said Wakaba. Yahiko put the map inside his coat and stared at them waiting to see what they would do. He would fight them off. He remembered all the moves that Nagato had implanted in his body.

"Don't look at us like that kid. We're doing you a favor. You don't want to get in trouble with your parents, right?" said Macao

"I don't have any parents." Said Yahiko.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Said Macao. "But that doesn't mean that we can forgive your stealing. We are mages kid. It won't be wise for you to resist." Macao and Wakaba walked towards the kid intending to just take what he had stolen. They thought that with them telling him that they were mages he would give up. That is when they first saw Yahiko's eyes properly. Then they noticed the piercings he had. This kid was strange. A mystery to them.

"Hey Macao what's up with his eyes. This kid is weird." Said Wakaba. They were right in front of him when they saw him raise his hand. They looked into his eyes as he muttered.

"Shinra Tensei" said Yahiko. They flew back flying over the air. They couldn't stop them self's. They crashed into a stand behind them. They struggled to their feet. They wondered how some small kid can send them flying like that.

"We're going to have to stop him." Said Macao. "He looks like a kid but he might not be. Maybe it's an illusion. No kid looks like him." He was of course thinking of the piercings. "Stop him but don't hurt him. I could be wrong."

"Alright got it." Said Wakaba. He started to channel his magic into his pipe getting ready to use smoke magic. Yahiko saw his magic go into the pipe. Thinking the enemy was getting to do something he needed to get rid of that pipe. While they were talking the five seconds were up and he could use another Deva Path power. He raised his hand again.

"Bansho Ten'in" said Yahiko. The pipe flew from Wakaba's hand and Yahiko caught it and snapped it in half. He ran at them producing a black rod from his the inside of his coats sleeve. Macao saw him coming and channeled his magic to his arms.

"Purple flare Magic: Purple Net!" yelled Macao trying to capture him in his purple fire magic. Yahiko jumped over the net and thrust the rod down at Macao. He stabbed him on the shoulder. Macao yelled out in pain. Using the Rinnegan powers he disrupted Macao's magic. He quickly produced another black rod and stabbed Wakaba on the forearm. He also disrupted Wakaba's magic.

They passed out and he left them there on the street with the chakra disrupter blades still in them. He left town and headed back to the forest. He took the plastic off the map and unrolled it. After he figured out where he was he was able to determine which way he needed to go to get to Magnolia town. He started to roll up the map when he felt two people behind him.

He turned and saw it was the same guys from before. He saw them smiling at him.

"You know that map is so cheap. Why did you bother to steal it anyways? "asked Macao.

"I need it to get somewhere." Said Yahiko.

"Where?" asked Wakaba.

"I don't have any money. So I decided to join a guild. I need to find Magnolia Town so I can join the guild there." Said Yahiko.

"You mean you want to join Fairy Tail?" asked Wakaba.

"Yes." Replied Yahiko.

"You're in luck we are from that guild." Said Macao. "We can take you there."

"Yeah, you're really strong for your age. How old are you?" asked Wakaba.

"I'm 11 years old." Lied Yahiko.

"Kid you look way older with those piercings." Said Macao. "Why did you get them?"

"I thought they would look cool." Said Yahiko.

"You look like a dark mage with them and those eyes. Maybe that's why we attacked you. We would have never attacked you if we knew you were a kid. Sorry about that." Said Macao.

"Yeah sorry, but you did kick our butts." Said Wakaba.

"Let's go kid. I bet the master will let you join." Said Macao. "And don't worry. We paid for the map."

"I paid for it you mean." Said Wakaba.

"Whatever. Let's go kid. We're going home." Said Macao.

"I don't want to hear what they will say when they hear we lost to a kid." Complained Wakaba.

"Anyways what's your name kid?" asked Macao.

"My name is Yahiko." He said. "What are your names?"

"My name is Wakaba and this is Macao." Said Wakaba.

"Nice to meet you." Said Yahiko.

"What kind of magic do you use kid." Asked Macao.

"I use my ocular powers. It's called the Rinnegan. With it I can do lots of things." Said Yahiko.

"I'm embarrassed. You beat us so fast. I'm jealous of your power kid." Said Wakaba sighing.

Yahiko laughed a little at this and they started heading towards Magnolia Town. He felt weird using this power. It belonged to Nagato, but Nagato wasn't here. He would use this power for good. Yahiko was on his way to be a mage. He decided that if he made any friends there he would make sure they didn't suffer like he did. He would stop the rain on the lives of many people. He was sure he could find his own peace in this world. Peace that he and his friends had been looking for their whole lives. Peace where he can have friends and joke around and have fun like he used to when they were being taught by master Jiraiya. He never blamed Nagato for using his body. He knew that it was necessary. He thought about all of this as he walked.

He was looking forward to getting to the guild. It was interesting seeing Macao and Wakaba's magic. He wanted to see more of it and other kinds. As they walked the sun was high in the sky and not a cloud in sight.

**AN: Well here was the first chapter. I know it's kind of short. Right now all Yahiko has is the Deva Path powers. He will get the rest after some time. Yahiko's personality was said to be like Naruto's. He will act like him a little, but only around his friends. He will be a little more serious in this story. **


End file.
